


The light will guide him home

by LiberaMeDelailah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberaMeDelailah/pseuds/LiberaMeDelailah
Summary: Caelum was patient, and she always did her best to prepare dinner for her son— even when she knew he wasn’t coming home.





	1. We only act when it’s too late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short idea I had for Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> Caelum means Heaven in Latin. Ava, her mother, named her.

Caelum was standing in her kitchen, looking down to the two plates she had gotten out of the counter; Sora said he was going to be out adventuring but she had to make sure he always had food out in those days he took a break and came home. 

When he showed her his keyblade, she knew he was already doomed for a destiny bigger than he was. Her mother, Ava, was clear to tell her — when Caelum revealed she was pregnant — that her son was to fulfill a mission. 

Caelum never truly understood her mother, but she never doubted her either. Ava passed on her keyblade to her when she was old enough and she trained her, but Caelum never did to Sora. Because she didn’t want her child to suffer and because she didn’t want to believe the book of prophecies. 

But one day, after he suddenly disappeared for long, he came with a keyblade of his own – and no longer could Caelum ignore the fate that was bestowed upon her child. 

But she did her best to ready his food, daily, even when she knew he wasn’t coming. And she kept his room tidy, in case he wanted to sleep. She went to the beach too, to practice with her own keyblade in secret, whenever she wasn’t at work. 

She also waited for Sora to come home, and she tried her best to ignore the existence of the book of prophecies her mother had left her with back when she was young. Of course, she read it once — but she only reached a point in which the book spoke about the disappearance of the True King. 

And of course the True King wasn’t her son. 

She wasn’t going to accept such horrible fate for her only baby, for her treasure. For the only good thing her husband left her with.

So she waited, daily, for her baby to come home. And today was no different, she was cooking dinner and settling the table. 

However, she couldn’t understand one single thing…

Why wouldn’t she stop crying? Even as she continued to cook, her eyes were overflown with tears. 

And they only became worst when she heard a whisper in the wind that came from the single window that was on the kitchen. “I’m so sorry mom.” 

She sobbed, and her hand came to cover up her face as the tears fell freely from her icy-blue eyes. Why would her baby be sorry? He would be home soon, wouldn’t he? Of course he would.

She left the food unnatended, leaving her house open while she ran towards the beach. The tiny island across shore. She swam to it – she was only thirty-four, she could still battle against the ocean like when she was fifteen. 

Reaching the small island, she saw Kairi standing with tears filling her eyes, a mirage of what seemed to be… a boy… stood in front of her with a soft smile in his traslucient face. 

Caelum could recognize her baby anywhere. And she ran towards them with her clothes soaked. But when she arrived at where Kairi was standing, her son was there no more. Kairi looked at her with her eyes red, and Caelum understood that her lovely, childish, impish, naïve, and pure boy was gone. 

She had forgotten him, once. And she always felt empty until she remembered. He came by a few days later and he hugged him, never wanting to let him go — but she accepted his adventures because Sora always promised to be back. 

This was the same, right? Her baby would be fine. Right? 

The scream that left her body while she felt on her knees in front of Kairi was heard in the entirety of Destiny’s Island. She held the silk from Kairi’s dress tightly inbetween her fingers, begging Kairi to tell her that her son was alright. But Kairi only joined in her cries. 

Caelum felt Kairi’s slim arms hug her head — and even though she already knew the answer she continued to ask Kairi if her son was alright. 

The True King was gone, and once again his mother’s heart was gone with him. 

Caelum would open the doors of Hell itself to bring her son back if she had to. She called forth her keyblade, pushing Kairi away softly. 

The red haired girl seemed surprised to see Caelum wielding a keyblade, but the desperate mother paid no heed to the questions that roamed in the eyes of Kairi. Her mother taught her much of how the worlds worked, and she knew there was a world beyond worlds. There she would search, there she would look for her son. 

Even if it costed her life. She was no master, but she was her child’s mother and she would prefer to die trying to bring him back than having to spent a lifetime crying for his loss. She pointed her keyblade to the heavens. 

Kairi landed on her, hugging her — trying to keep her in place, but Caelum was too tired of waiting. Daily, daily she would cook for her son, daily she would clean his room. Daily she would wait until pass midnight because ‘maybe he would be home’.

She was no longer waiting. 

She wouldn’t forget him again. She wouldn’t give up on the only light she had on her life. 

No more.


	2. Unbreakable bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Final World, some unexpected reunions occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> if you guys are staying for the ride, get ready for some Nomura type of storytelling.

Caelum woke up in a strange place — beautiful, yeah, but strange. There was no sense of space. It was infinite, or at least it seemed like so. There was a floor, and on it the reflection of the heavens above shone brightly. 

She wondered where was Kairi, her memories fuzzy from the last moments she spent on Destiny’s Island. Caelum believed she pushed the child away just as she was about to transport herself into this world. 

She began to walk aimlessly in the infinity that was this world, so strange and beautiful and yet, lonely. It was almost upsetting. 

“…Caelum?” A voice she knew all too well spoke from behind her. 

She turned her head around and looked at the general direction she heard the voice coming from. Behind her, a mirage. What appeared to be… “Mother?” 

Ava was standing there, or at least, whatever remained of her mother. She was so… transparent, and her attire was different to the one she remembered her with. 

Her face was covered by a mask, and her entire body was hidden by a silk. “Caelum, my love, what are you doing here? You… you’re alive. How are you alive?” 

That was a question that Caelum wasn’t expecting. But then, it clicked. She managed to make it to the world beyond! 

She didn’t have time for reunions and sob stories, however, no matter how much she missed her mother. “Mom, Sora…”

The mirage of her mother seemed to scratch her chin. “The prophecies…”

Caelum was almost angry at how easily Ava dismissed the situation as simply the fates playing chess. It was too much for Sora’s mother to take – especially considering how thin her patience was growing, with her own inaction as the center of her ire. 

“I don’t care about prophecies! Are you expecting me to accept my child’s death? You, of all people!? You who weren’t even present in Sora’s birth and just vanished altogether when he was three? You? Who weren’t there when my husband left me for another woman? YOU?” Caelum spat.

Ava raised her arms, almost as if trying to defend herself. “No dear, no. I told you your son was meant for a mission, and he is still meant for it.” She took one step closer to Caelum, putting her hand onto her daughter’s cheek. “My love, you’ve grown so much. I’m glad that you’re still alive and that I got to see you one more time.” There it was, the sob story that Caelum didn’t want to hear — and yet, there were a few tears escaping from her eyes as she felt her mother’s finger wiping them away. “It’s alright, you’ve been through so much, haven’t you? I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Caelum raised her hand to wipe away the remaining tears, looking at her mom again. Now, her image morphed to the one she knew. Her long hair in a bun, soft wrinkles besides her eyes. Her clothes were different as well, perfect for the life on an island. This was the mother Caelum knew. Now that she had gotten the first shock out of her system, about seeing her mother, about facing the fates, she could once again speak without rage. 

“Where are we, mom?” Caelum asked, as she decided to give Ava a hug. And the hug was instantly reciprocated. “Why did you leave so suddenly and never returned?” 

Ava sighed, and patted Caelum’s hair. “I wanted to fight the prophecies, and failed. I wanted to spare my family.” Then, she separated herself from Caelum, taking a few steps back. “This is the Last World. This is where the souls come to their final rest. I did read in the book of prophecies that my grandson would come here at some point, however, I didn’t know you would come looking for him.” 

“Have you seen him, mother?” Caelum felt her heart drop to her stomach. “Was he…” She felt her throat tightening. 

“I did see him. But it wasn’t recently. However, time here is not… a concept.” Ava touched the place where her heart was supposed to be. “He was very understanding, just how I imagined he would grow to be.” 

Caelum’s hands went to her face, she covered her eyes with both her hands as she tried to contain a sob. How long has it been since she sat down and talked to Sora? Way too much. “What can I do mom? What should I do? I came here but I didn’t think this through.” 

Ava thought for a second, she gave a few paces in the endless space, almost as if surrounding Caelum. “There’s a possible option for you and Sora.” 

“What is it? What can I do?” Caelum’s hands left her face and materialized her keyblade, almost by accident. “I’ll do anything!” 

“… The dead worlds.” Ava sighed, and bit her nail as she continued to pace around Caelum. 

“Dead worlds? What’s that?” 

“Worlds that didn’t fall to darkness, but willingly ended.” Ava stopped suddenly her walking. “Every being in this universe has hearts, the worlds are no different. These ones sacrificed their existence to find the King of Kings. Every soul that inhabited those worlds now exist as memories and remnants of the past. Sora may be in one of those worlds.” 

Caelum froze. “… Because those worlds are looking for the One True King.” 

“Indeed.” Ava looked at Caelum with an intense stare, as if trying to explain the seriousness of the situation just with her eyes. “These worlds didn’t fall to darkness, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be enemies ahead of you. If Sora is indeed in one of these, there’ll be enemies trying to track him down.” 

“What do you mean, mom?” Caelum vanishes her keyblade and took two steps towards her mother, holding her by the shoulders. Even tho she was transparent, her body was still material. “Who is hunting Sora down? And why?” 

“There’s people looking for Sora because he holds the key to Kingdom Hearts. If he vanished, it means he already won against Xehanort — but he wasn’t the only one who desired the power of Kingdom Hearts.” Ava wasn’t looking at her daughter, she was purposely avoiding her eyes. “To reunite all the worlds as one, Kingdom Hearts must be opened.” 

“What is Kingdom Hearts?” Caelum asked. “Where is it now?”

“It sleeps within Sora. Kingdom Hearts sleeps in the One True King, and only when it is opened, will all the worlds unite as one. It is the prophecy.” 

“But… What would happen to Sora if such thing came to pass?” Caelum could feel that she wouldn’t like the answer to that question. 

“The vessel won’t survive the opening.” 

Caelum’s heart stopped. What did that even mean? It didn’t matter, she wasn’t willing to find out. “Who is looking for him, if it’s not Xeha… whatever his name might be. I didn’t read after the disappearance of the King.” 

“It’s a single shadow that survived the Keyblade War. He thinks that once the worlds are united at once, he too will be completed. His name is Vanitas. Under his control he has the unversed, which are born from him. He has help, however.” Ava managed to get free from her daughter’s hold and continued her pacing. “He used to be an ally.” 

“Who? Mother you need to stop being vague.” Caelum did remember that her mother had a very… distinct way of talking. And while it didn’t annoy her most of the time, now it was beginning to kill her. 

“His name is Luxu. He was an apprentice of the Master of Masters along with me, in the first Keyblade War.” 

“M-Mother, but the first Keyblade War was… centuries ago. Are you hallucinating?” 

“I could never bring myself to tell you. Because I was pregnant, I ran away to protect you. I slept, in a place where time didn’t pass. I waited centuries, until I believed it was safe. The Master of Masters was aware that I would do it, my book of prophecies filled with pages none of the others had. He said it was just one page, but he was lying. I know he was.” 

“But how do you know he was? Mother, I don’t—” 

Ava interrupted Caelum. “Your father showed me his. But this is beside the point. The other Foretellers will be looking for Sora as well.” 

“I’ll…” Caelum took a deep breathe. “Destroy whoever gets in my way to save my child. Even if the fates themselves.” Caelum’s voice lowered until it was but a whisper. In her hands, her keyblade once again made its appearance. “I am not letting anyone hurt my kid anymore. I’m not letting them take him away from me.”

Ava felt a strange pain in the core of her being as she heard her daughter speak about protecting her child. She was sorry. 

Sora nor Caelum deserved whatever fate had in store for them.


	3. Traverse Town I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caelum felt as if the reality was becoming darker and darker each step she gave into the unknown.

The first world wasn’t what Caelum expected at all. It was a small town, mostly constructed with brick. There were mirages of people walking, but none of them looked at Caelum as if she existed – and neither did they utter any type of sound. It seemed as if they were in an eternal loop – in between inexistence and reality. 

“This is Traverse Town.” Ava was keeping Caelum company. Her image once again morphed into her younger self. “This is the first world your son ever ventured into. After Destiny’s Island fell into darkness.” 

Caelum remembered the fall. She went to look for Sora in his room when the lights in the house began to fail, and he wasn’t there. In Sora’s room was where Caelum saw the vortex that was opening in the sky – a blackhole absorbing everything and everyone. 

When she saw the world falling to pieces, she knew she had the chance to escape to other world, but because Sora wasn’t in his room – nor in the house, she went to look for him around Destiny’s Island. Because of this, and because she wasn’t going to leave the world without her son, she fell into darkness along with the island... “…lum? Love?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry mom. I was just thinking. So, this is where he came.” Caelum looked around some more. She decided to explore – entering the many houses she found. Some houses had tables of four or five chairs, which led Caelum to believe that some of the people who perished along the worlds were families. She found herself pitying them.

In the counters, she found some old bottles filled with a green substance. “What’s this?” She smelled it, and it wasn’t too appealing. 

“It’s a potion. Do you remember the medicine I used to give you when you were younger? The one you used to joke around saying it had a horrible taste but cured you instantly? That’s that.” Ava pointed at the small bottle. “Back when I was with the Foretellers, we didn’t have such things – but the matron that helped me give birth to you gave me one to ease my pain. I used to buy many just in case you got sick or the training drained you.” 

“I guess I’m taking them, then.” Caelum took a small bag that was left over a table, and inside of it kept the different potions she found.  
As she continued to explore the different houses, suddenly, Caelum heard a whisper… A soft, sad voice. “…What? Mom? Did you say something?” She turned around to see Ava, who was simply standing, looking outside a window – not even paying much attention to her. “Mom?” 

“Huh?” Ava turned towards her daughter. “I’m sorry, my thoughts got the best of me. What happened?” 

So, it wasn’t her the one who spoke. Caelum turned around, trying to see if perhaps she could listen to the ghosts and mirages of people, but they were still muted. “Caelum? What—” 

Caelum raised her hand, signaling her mother to wait. There was a whisper, a voice so small that almost sounded like the wind. “There’s… I can hear someone. They’re crying.” She got out of the house, to the main street, and there was a monster standing – it seemed lost, almost lonely. 

Caelum assumed it was an unversed – it wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small, either. It seemed to be about the size of an eight-year-old. She called forth her keyblade. 

“That’s not an unversed…” Caelum heard her mother from behind her. “Nor a heartless, nor a nobody…” There was wonder in her voice, a scientific curiosity that she never heard her mother utter when she was alive.

She didn’t have time to pounder into what her mother meant, however, because the strange monster came forward to attack her, its movements sloppy and yet, unreadable. It landed one of its claws in her arm, and instead of bleeding… The place where the claws landed began to vaporize – her wound began to… become dust. 

Caelum opened her eyes in utter astonishment, jumping back while holding her arm which stopped vaporizing. The wound was deep, but it didn’t bleed. Her mother called her name, terrified, but she couldn’t pay attention to her now. Caelum looked down to her hand and saw some remnants of the dust that fell from the wound. “This… it doesn’t even hurt.”

She called forth her keyblade again – and decided to put to practice whatever her mother taught her when she was young. Two, three, four… seven, eight… nine strikes it took for her to finally vanish the creature. Caelum thought that perhaps the whispers and cries would stop now, but she was still able to hear someone sobbing in the distance. “Mother…” Ava came running – or flouting? – towards her daughter, and she placed her hands around the wound, bringing it close to her translucent face. 

“This… This is extraordinary, and terrifying. It’s like this piece of yourself… stopped existing.” Soon, the wound began to close itself whilst Ava was still holding Caelum’s arm. “Perhaps…” 

The wound was gone entirely, not even the scars were there to proof it ever existed. “You won – but if you hadn’t, your entire body would’ve… Disappeared. These wounds are like… a timer. If by chance, one of these monsters’ escapes… The wound will continue growing…” 

“Until I don’t exist anymore.” Caelum managed to get free from her mother’s grasp, and looked at her arm, feeling it – it still didn’t hurt, but it felt strangely numb. “A monster whose only purpose isn’t to hurt, but to vanish altogether. What is this, mom?” 

“I’ve never seen, nor heard of these types of creatures before. But… Do you remember how I told you that you were not in the book of prophecies?” Ava’s hands joined in a small prayer – to whom? Caelum didn’t know. “Maybe these creatures are measures taken by the Foretellers to ensure that the King remains safe. Or…” Ava sighed, her daughter was sure that if she was still alive, she would’ve a migraine from the amount of thought and stress she was having. “Or these are creatures the worlds are creating to keep the King with them. You’re a virus here, after all, because you’re still alive – you don’t belong here.”

“So, I’m a bacterium. And they want to cut me out.” Caelum exhaled loudly. “I’m not giving up. No matter what.” She began to walk towards the general direction where she thought the whisper was coming from… And out of nowhere, she chuckled sadly. This was… A reality check – for her, as a mother. This might’ve been what her son had to face daily, and she didn’t even try to stop him. 

“Is this what is like to be a keyblade wielder, mother?” 

Ava couldn’t answer – because she knew the answer wouldn’t please her daughter. However, she continued to follow Caelum around Traverse Town. It would only become harder and harder the more they advanced in their quest to save her grandson, and if her daughter was to fail, she wanted to be there, at the very least, to see how it would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I appreciate all of you!


	4. Traverse Town II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world turned black and white.

The fights around Traverse Town continued as she kept finding more and more enemies – each of them different than the first one she found. Ava explained to her that these were the unversed that came from Vanitas, but their presence didn’t mean that Vanitas was close by, which tranquilized Caelum more than she expected. 

Whilst fighting, she began to utilize magic, which she didn’t think she would be able to use since it had been long since the last time she practiced her spells. Every being in the universe was able to use the simpler spells, which were Fire, Water, Thunder and Cure; but only those who had more magical affinity were able to utilize the bigger, more difficult spells.

Caelum, being an islander, had a lot of affinity for Water, which was the only spell she managed to use as Watera. 

However, whenever she utilized too many spells at once, she would feel strangely tired, and casting would become impossible for a while. It was strange to be out in the open and fighting, because whenever she practiced with Ava or alone, the objects she fought against wouldn’t move, or counterattack, now she had to use her inexistent dexterity to keep herself from dying. 

Ava wasn’t able to help, since the only thing her mother could touch was Caelum, for every other thing in the dead worlds, she was intangible. So, basically, while fighting, Caelum was on her own. 

Following around the sound of the person crying almost became a mission for Caelum, she didn’t understand why. It was as if… as if the cries were calling for her. As if her heart was following the sound. 

And Ava used to tell her that her Heart was her guiding key, so she wasn’t about to ignore what her gut was telling her. 

The sound led her to a strange place, it seemed as if it was the center of a shopping district. In the back, right in the middle of a pair of stairs, a fountain stood. And sitting in the fountain was a small boy, with his small feet not even touching the ground. 

Ava gasped — and at the same time as Caelum, she leaped forward the small child, now able to hear his cries. 

Caelum ran as fast as she could, but just before she could reach him, an enormous monster made his appearance, as if from thin air. Ava continued to run towards the boy – for she wasn’t able to help Caelum either way. 

The monster didn’t have the sigil that Caelum had noticed from the unversed — it looked like a Dark Follower, however, because of the circumstances of these worlds, Caelum thought it was improbable that a heartless could manifest – at least, not a Pureblood. So that meant, the creature was either an artificial heartless, or it was the same as the one she first came across in the town. 

Meaning, if she got hit, she was either going to take a lot of damage or the wound would begin to crumble and make her turn to dust slowly. Whatever the result, it wasn’t one she was looking forward to. She called forth her keyblade, and tried her best to keep calm as the creature began to approach her in slow and heavy steps. 

If she was fast enough, she would be able to dodge a hit from him, but her lack of practice with moving enemies rendered her as slow as him. She called forth her magic, deciding to begin attacking with the safest bet. Keeping distance and continuing to attack with magic. 

Almost accidentally, she casted Watera, and the waves surrounded the creature, the light of the moon reflecting on the surface of the water. With the force of a typhoon, the waves lunged towards the beast, disappearing once they made contact with him. But such a weak attack wasn’t enough to do enough damage to avoid his movements, and the ‘Dark Follower’ charged his own attack in her direction. 

She avoided one arm as it came to hit her, but Caelum couldn’t avoid the second, landing a perfect hit in her stomach, launching her to a wall nearby. Caelum heard her mother gasp, but her eyes couldn’t focus on anything, the creature looming close to her and yet all she could see was his silhouette. 

She felt her torso, and realizing it didn’t feel as if it was deteriorating she came to realize that the Dark Follower was but an artificial Heartless. The contact had broken a rib, and she had to cast a Cure to avoid a puncture to her lung. “I’ll be dammed…” 

While fighting the unversed, Caelum understood that using Cure caused her to be unable to use magic for a while, which meant that now she had to face the monster with only brute force. 

She stood up with the help of her keyblade, and she heard the heart breaching sound that came from the young boy sitting in the fountain. And she knew perfectly well to whom those cries belonged to. 

Caelum moved two steps forward. “Let me make something very clear, you abomination…” She knew she wasn’t talking to the Heartless in front of her, but to whoever that brought it inside of the dead worlds. “… If you dare to put a single finger over my son I’ll swear to you I’ll gut you alive and feed you to the Sharks…” Caelum didn’t understand what happened after she said that. A dark, lugubrious aura surrounded her, something that had never happened before — and she lost her sense of self.

For her, everything was red for a moment, and all she was aware of was the fetid smell that came from the creature.

Caelum moved differently, her entire body language colder and more calculating as she surrounded the creature that now was trying to hit her again but was unable to. Ava looked at her with worry, her hand holding the shoulder - or at least, trying to do so - of the small child that didn’t even seem aware of anything but a small picture that he held between his small fingers, a picture of both his mother and father... Her daughter’s entire being seemed darker, almost… as a shadow. 

In what seemed to be an instant, the creature — no, her daughter… launched itself against the Dark Follower. 

Ava swore to any Gods out there that she had never seen a heartless fear, nor had she seen a heartless bleed, and yet there was her… daughter, standing over a Dark Follower that almost seemed to be asking for mercy. Caelum cut his head, without a single ounce of remorse nor feeling. And when she turned around to look at Ava… her eyes were completely white. “Caelum.” Her mother called her, and she took one step towards her, while the body of the artificial heartless began to vanish. “Caelum, wait.” 

She didn’t seem to listen as she gave yet another step. “Caelum!” 

That was when the keyblade vanished from her hand, and her body began to return to its normal coloration. Caelum stumbled a little, and her palm fell over her mouth as she felt a wave of nauseas surge from the deeps of her being. “Caelum?” 

“… My son.” She straightened her back, and with a weakened pace began to walk to them. “… Sora.” 

Finally, the small child acknowledged something outside the picture he was looking. His blue eyes fell on the figure of his mother. They were filled with tears — and it broke Caelum’s heart. She knelt in front of her son, while Ava took two steps back, to give them space. “I’m here, my baby. What hurts you? Mom is here to keep you safe.” 

Sora’s big, blue eyes only filled with more tears. “You left me all alone, you forgot me… momma where were you? I was hurting so much…” He sobbed, and Caelum felt each of those words as if they were knives piercing through her entire self. She repeated once, twice, thrice, so many times that she lost count how sorry she was. 

She hugged the child, brought it to her chest and began to walk around while he continued to sob – she shushed him, while her eyes filled with her own tears. He continued to repeat how much he was hurting, and it killed her. Each time he said he was hurting, it destroyed her. 

Ava’s hand went to her chest, and she took hold of her mantle tightly, trying to hold her own tears while she saw her daughter and grandson cry. This was the reason why she tried to fight the prophecies, because she didn’t want her family to suffer so much. 

Soon, all too soon, Sora fell asleep in his mother’s arms, while she sung to him a lullaby. Once his eyes were closed, his figure began to vanish, leaving behind only one small yellow fragment that went inside of Caelum, almost as if searching for refuge. 

“W…Where…?” Caelum asked, still with her hands up as if she was holding Sora. She looked up to the heavens, and the entire world around her began to lose color. She was feeling all the sadness her child felt a few moments ago. 

Ava placed her hand on Caelum’s shoulder, and her forehead against her daughter’s. “That was part of his heart. It’s broken. You need to recover his pieces to make him whole again.” 

Caelum’s palms went up to her face, to cover her eyes. She wanted to scream, to tear the world apart, to destroy everything to find her only child, but all she could do was take off her hands from her eyes, and stare at the moon as the world continued to lose all its colors. Her son was once again gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts about Caelum: she shares her mother’s keyblade, and she fell to darkness once.


End file.
